Problem: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x-6y = -2}$ ${x = 2y-3}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y-3$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-4}{(2y-3)}{- 6y = -2}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-8y+12 - 6y = -2$ $-14y+12 = -2$ $-14y+12{-12} = -2{-12}$ $-14y = -14$ $\dfrac{-14y}{{-14}} = \dfrac{-14}{{-14}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y-3}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(1)}{ - 3}$ $x = 2 - 3$ ${x = -1}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-4x-6y = -2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-4x - 6}{(1)}{= -2}$ ${x = -1}$